bdlfandomcom-20200214-history
Brampton Beeters
The Brampton Beeters are a BDL team from Brampton, ON. They were established after Season 2 when sam333 took over as GM of the Prime#s and re-named the team. Sam333 was originally the GM of Team sam333 during the Trial Season, but chose to become a player temporarily for the first two seasons after the league reset. Although the team has been re-named, technically the Beeters are the continuation of the Prime#s, so they are considered one of the Original 4 teams. The Beeters have been to the championship week two times. Their first berth came in Season 4 against the Mongolia Mongooses, under a 15 point deficit to start the week. The Beeters didn't go down without a fight, and in Season 5, they captured their first ever BDL Championship, beating that same team. Team Founding The Beeters had a pretty inauspicious beginning. Late in Season 2, Prime#s GM JaymondFlurrie agreed to step down and promote sam333 to the leading role. However, when sam333 revealed plans to re-name the team, things turned ugly. JaymondFlurrie did not like the idea of his team losing their identity, and quickly tried to trade sam333 to another team to cancel the impending transition. However, no other team wanted to get involved, and the re-naming was inevitable. After a little compromise, the team began as the Brampton Beet#rs at the start of Season 3. Season 3 In their first season under the new name, the Beeters went 5-3-0-1 for a total of 16 points. That was good enough for 2nd place in the standings. They were hampered by a poor performance during the Olympic Game (43.92 points was 4th place, which earned zero points in the standings), as well as the lack of a scoring leader (JaymondFlurrie, the highest scorer, was tied for 8th best in the league). They scored 715 points, but allowed 734 against, for a -19 goal differential. Their one captain loss (CL) was during Week 2 at the hands of the Pucktards. Individually, the team had no standouts. They had only two top-10 scorers (JaymondFlurrie and Ignatious_Bonferior). An ill-advised trade after Week 2 brought in BloodyRomance, who only picked in Week 3 before going inactive for the rest of her career. Of all the fully active players, new GM sam333 was the lowest scoring in the league with just 105 points. NOTES: *(#) = benched pick *Olympics did not count towards personal stats *T = traded after this week, score did not count towards Beeters Expansion The Beeters were caught a bit off-guard when the expansion talks got serious. GM sam333 could not protect the four players she wanted to protect because their combined salary exceeded the $3.3M limit for Season 4. She was faced with the grim reality that she was going to lose her $1.2M assistant captain, InNet. Rather than losing him to the expansion draft, she made a last minute trade with the Mongooses for their former assistant captain alexander27. She then protected alexander27, along with NazMo, monstersfan and rookie free agent acquisition Lonewolfe2015. However, this left both of the Beeters' top scorers from Season 3, JaymondFlurrie and Ignatious_Bonferior, unprotected. Miraculously, JaymondFlurrie was not selected in the expansion draft, so he returned to the Beeters. However, Ignatious_Bonferior was taken by the Fighting Pineapples in the 4th round. Because JaymondFlurrie returned to the team, the Beeters had a complete roster of five players without signing any of the rookie free agents that were available after the expansion draft. They added Avs_Fan_Geoff to the roster for insurance just before Season 4 began. Season 4 Season 4 begins on October 7, 2010. Other Information *The Original Beet#rs logo was designed by smurfinablender. This logo (seen at right) was used for Season 3. After expansion, new team member Lonewolfe2015 re-designed the logo, and removed the "#" from the name. *Also called the "Beets", the team is based out of Brampton, ON which is also the hometown of Colorado Avalanche center Matt Duchene. *Leroy Londegoo broke the news of the new look, name and logo to the league during Season 2